Skull in the Den
by Trekkiehood
Summary: Hogan thinks everything has returned to normal after his run-in with the Red Skull. He is quickly proven wrong by the German's unannounced appearance at Stalag 13. Is he here to reveal Hogan's operation? Or is Schmidt here just to mess with Papa's head? To be honest, Hogan doesn't know what's worse. Sequel to Papa and the Skull I do not own Hogan's Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is a sequel to Papa and the Skull as requested by Thomas Droven ( ). I hope it is up to your expectations!**_

 _ **I hope to write more tomorrow, but this is the first chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for your patience!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **Trekkiehood**_

 _ **~TH~**_

"Colonel," Kinch said poking his head into Hogan's room, "A staff car just pulled up and someone went into Klink's office.."

"Oh?" Hogan said getting off of his bunk and getting the coffee pot. "Anyone we know?"

Kinch shook his head as he entered the room, "It's no one I recognize."

"Well then, let's see what our lovely Kommendant has to say." He plugged in the listening device.

 _"So Klink, you're in charge of this Stalag."_ The unknown voice came through. Hogan paled considerably.

"Sir?" Kinch asked. Hogan waved his hand and continued to listen.

 _"Ah, yes, Gruppenführer Schmidt,"_ Klink answered sounding surprised. _"Wha-what brings you to our fine Stalag?"_

 _"Well, Colonel, many things. You, for one."_

 _"M-me?"_ Klink began to sound panicked, _"I assure you, sir, everything is exactly how it should be and I-"_

Schmidt's laugh caused chills to run down Hogan's spine. _"Oh no Colonel, you've done nothing wrong. I simply wanted to commend you on how wonderfully you run this Stalag. It is one of the bests in all of Germany."_

Hogan rolled his eyes as he imagined Klink puffing out his chest like a proud peacock. _"Oh, yes sir. No escapes! Not a single escape! Not many Stalags can say that!"_

 _"You are right Klink, only you. But, there is another reason I came here."_ Hogan tensed, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

 _"Oh, of course of course, what is it that you need?"_ Klink bubbled.

 _"I wish to speak to your Col. Hogan."_ Kinch gave Hogan a look. The colonel ignored it.

 _"What do you want to talk to him for? He is nothing but an ordinary prisoner!"_

 _"He is anything but ordinary Klink. I wish to speak with him. He is still here, is he not?"_

Klink's voice once again began to waver, _"Well, um, yes, of course. Schultz!"_

Hogan unplugged the coffee pot. There was silence as Hogan leaned on the desk, hiding his face with his hands.

"Colonel?" Kinch prodded gently.

"GruppenführerJohann Schmidt, otherwise known as the Red Skull." he finally answered.

Kinch gaped. "The leader of Hydra?"

"Yeah,"

"How-?"

Hogan sighed, "You remember a couple of months ago when I was captured on the sabotage mission?" Kinch nodded, "It was Schmidt. He somehow knows all about our operation. He let me go, but he knows who I am. I don't know why he's here or what he wants. But if he's here reveal the operation..." His voice trailed off.

"I understand sir,"

Hogan clapped him on the back, "Good man,"

They could hear the sound of the outer door swinging open. "Col. Hogan!" Schultz yelled. "Col Hogan!"

"Well," Hogan said rising, "time to face the music."

~TH~

 _ **Whelp, there's the first, rather short chapter. But you gotta start somewhere, right?**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **Trekkiehood**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part two! Woo! Sorry, it took me longer than I expected. I hope you like it anyway!

God bless,  
Trekkiehood

~TH~

Hogan took a deep breath. If this was it, this was it. There was nothing he could do to change it now.

As much as he told himself everything would be fine, he couldn't stop his nerves from raging. Taking one final breath, Hogan pushed past Schultz and ented Klink's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he said, ignoring Schmidt altogether.

"Actually, I wanted to see you, Hogan." why did he feel like this exact same thing had happened so many times? And why did it never seem to get any easier?

The American colonel turned to the German general, "Oh, hi! Col. Robert Hogan. Who might you be?"

"Oh, I believe you know me." He laughed. It made Hogan very uncomfortable.

Hogan smiled his disarming grin, "And how would I know you? I've been here for quite a while."

"Hm," he smiled, "Yes," Then turning to Klink, "I require the use of your office."

"Yes of course! Anything for you Reichmarshal. Just say the word, sir. Anything you'd like at all-"

"Klink,"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get out."

"Yes, sir," He then very nervously exited the office.

Hogan willed his fidgeting hands to still as he stood before the Red Skull.

"So, Col. Hogan, you sent my message as requested, very good."

The colonel didn't respond.

"You know, we could become quite powerful partners. " Schmidt said, beginning to walk in circles around Hogan.

Hogan laughed in his carefree way, plopping down in one of the chairs, "Not interested,"

"If I remember correctly, you weren't to keen on it last time either. But I convinced you."

Hogan shrugged, "I'm not interested in a partnership."

"But, I could give you so much Colonel," he leaned down into Hogan's face. "A man like you, think of what you could do. We've been experimenting," his whispered, "We think we may have discovered Erskin's Super Soldier Serum. We could make you a god."

Hogan leaned away, "I told you, I'm not interested. I'm perfectly happy here in my little prison camp."

"You forget that I know everything that goes on your "little prison camp". I could pull the plug on everything you are doing."

"And what? You'll do it if I don't help you? Sorry, that won't work again." Hogan was pretty sure he was shaking. He didn't know if he had ever been this scared in his life.

Schmidt shook his head, "I could make things quite unpleasant for you." He then went and sat behind Klink's desk. "Did you hear of our recent victory against your great Captain America?"

He was bluffing. He had to be bluffing.

"You see, we finally found his weakness." He leaned on the desk and looked directly into Hogan's eyes, "It was his friends. Well, one friend, in particular, James Barnes. We finally succeeded in taking out one of the Howling Commandos. It's done wonderful things for out moral. I can't say the same of yours."

Was this a hint? A clue that the Skull was going to go after his men?

"You know," Schmidt said casually, "Hydra is quite advanced in their technology. And I happen to be carrying some of our newest weapons with us." he laid a small device on the table, "I have hundreds of these with me in this suitcase." He put a small suitcase on the desk. "They could kill millions with a single click of a button."

Hogan didn't respond. He was racking his brain for a way out of this mess.

"You are no doubt wondering why I am telling you this. It's simple. You now know two of our secrets. One, we may have discovered the Super Soldier Serum, and two we have a new devastating weapon. You are the only one who knows of either. If word gets out, I will immediately crush you and your operation. And then we have these," he patted the suitcase, "If these are destroyed or a single one goes missing, I will use you as my personal lab rat." He threw his hands in the air, "The choice is truly up to you. This is all we have of the new weapon. You could save millions of lives, but you would lose yours. And let's not forget that your men would die."

Schmidt came back around and leaned down into Hogan's ear, "And I would make sure you watched, every second of it." he smiled as he backed away, "I might even let you pull the trigger."

~TH~

Be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
